1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carbonated beverage dispensing apparatus and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a carbonated beverage dispensing apparatus that reduces the temperature of water to a constant temperature value before carbonation to ensure increased and consistent carbonation in the dispensed carbonated beverage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical carbonated drink dispensing systems include a carbonator that connects to a CO.sub.2 source and also directly to a water supply, such as a municipal water line. The carbonator diffuses the CO.sub.2 into the water to produce carbonated water. The carbonated water travels from the carbonator to a cooling device such as a cold plate or an evaporator coil type refrigeration unit which forms an ice bank. The cooling device further connects to a drink syrup source to cool both the carbonated water and the drink syrup before they are dispensed from a set of dispensing valves.
A concern relating to the operation of such carbonated drink dispensing systems is the amount of carbonation in the dispensed carbonated water. The amount by which water may be carbonated depends upon water temperature in an inverse relationship. That is, lower water temperatures allow greater carbonation, while higher water temperatures reduce carbonation.
The above-described carbonated drink dispensing systems, therefore, typically produce carbonated water having insufficient levels of carbonation because their carbonators connect directly to municipal water lines. Specifically, municipal water lines transfer heat from the surrounding air to the water resulting in the temperature of the water rising to the ambient temperature. Consequently, if ambient air temperature exceeds the temperature required for sufficient carbonation, less CO.sub.2 diffuses into the water which results in the dispensed carbonated drink being "flat" (i.e. undercarbonated). As most carbonated drink aficionados are well aware, "flat" carbonated drinks taste poorly when compared to fully carbonated drinks.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved carbonated beverage dispensing apparatus that increases both the amount and the consistency of CO.sub.2 diffused into the water carbonated for dispensing with beverage syrups.